Algo Apesta
"Algo Apesta" en Latinoamérica y "Algo Huele Mal" en España es un episodio de la Segunda Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Patricio Estrella *Calamardo Tentáculos *Gary *Dale *Pilar *Norton (Debut) *Guarda del paso de cebra (Debut) *Didgeridoo (Debut) *Lenny *Criatura morada (Debut) *Fred *Harold *Scooter *Clay *Tom *Nancy *Martin *Nat Peterson Argumento Bob Esponja quiere hacer un helado, pero él no tiene ninguno de los ingredientes necesarios. Así, crea un "helado" con ingredientes sobrantes como la salsa de tomate, cebolla y cacahuates. Esto produce un muy fétido "helado", pero Bob Esponja come de todas formas. Esto da aliento con olor terrible de Bob Esponja. Gary el caracol es el primero que observa el mal aliento de Bob Esponja. Día de Bob Esponja el domingo, su programa es para decir "Hola" a todos en la parte inferior del Bikini, pero él no es consciente de que tiene mal aliento. Toda persona que llega a través de la calle es inmediatamente repelida por el aliento de Bob Esponja, y Bob Esponja no se da cuenta de por qué todo el mundo se aleja de él. Entonces se encuentra con Patricio en un banco del parque y le dice que todos en la parte inferior del Bikini actúan de forma extraña. Sin embargo, Patricio no huele el mal aliento de Bob Esponja, porque no tiene nariz. Patricio le dice que todo el mundo corre de Bob Esponja porque es feo. Bob Esponja es devastada por su "fealdad", pero Patricio le convence para estar seguros de su aparición. Después de aumentar la confianza de Bob Esponja (contándole primero la historia del Percebe feo, y luego obligándole a gritar que es feo y está orgulloso de ello), deciden ir al cine y ver una película. Cuando van a sentarse en sus asientos, Bob Esponja pide a los sentados junto a él que no se distraigan por su fealdad, pero la gente huye debido a su mal aliento. Bob Esponja se pone muy triste. Enfurecido porque nadie tiene el valor de enfrentar la "Fealdad" de Bob Esponja, Patricio vuela en cólera y obliga a todos a mirar de Bob Esponja, y todos en el cine (a excepción de Patricio y Bob Esponja), dejan el cine, aunque esto fue realmente porque ellos no podían tolerar su aliento. Entonces deciden ir a la cafetería, pero el empleado ha huido. Bob Esponja recuerda que todavía tenía algo de su "helado" en el bolsillo, y Patricio se lo come. Inmediatamente debe ir al baño con un malestar estomacal, donde la gente huye por el recién adquirido mal aliento.Inconsciente de la verdadera razón, Patricio piensa que consiguió "la fealdad" de Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja encuentra a Patricio llorando en el baño, y rápidamente capta el mal aliento de Patricio. Al final los dos se dan cuenta que todos huían no debido a su "fealdad", sino por su aliento terrible. Animados por ello, empiezan a gritar que apestan (destrozando así el cine) y corren por Fondo de Bikini expresando su felicidad. Música *Dangerous C (Tarjeta de título.) *Hawaiian Hula (Bob Esponja prepara un Helado Fantasía como desayuno.) *Lonely Violin (Gary toca el violín mientras Bob Esponja corta las cebollas.) *Hawaiian Hula (Bob Esponja utiliza una planta de cacahuetes para terminar de hacer el Helado Fantasía.) *On the Beach (Bob Esponja tiene mal aliento tras comer el Helado Fantasía.) *Hawaiian Pussycat (Bob Esponja saluda a todo el mundo, y la gente huye de él.) *Shock (f) (Todo el mundo huye corriendo tras oler el apestoso aliento de Bob Esponja.) *Seaweed (Bob Esponja le dice a Patricio que todo el mundo huye de él.) *Harry's Back (Primer plano de la vestimenta de Bob Esponja. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?") *Steel Licks (D) (Bob Esponja rompe el espejo con su mal aliento.) *The Nightmare Begins (a) (Bob Esponja le pregunta a todo el mundo si es feo.) *Hawaiian Link (B) ("Soy feo...") *The Last Judgement (Bob Esponja toca el órgano en su casa.) *A Day by the Sea (a) (Patricio le cuenta a Bob Esponja la historia del Percebe Feo.) *Hawaiian Cocktail ("¿Cuánto tiempo llevo siendo feo, Patricio?") *Me for You (Patricio se lleva a Bob Esponja a la parte superior de su casa.) *The Land is Ours (Bob Esponja dice en voz alta que es feo y que está orgulloso.) *Hawaiian Link (A) (Transición de burbujas al cine.) *Legends of Hollywood (a) (Bob Esponja y Patricio entran a una sala del cine.) *Hawaiian Link (B) (..."¡Pero no siempre estoy tan seguro de mí mismo como parece!") *On Fire (Bob Esponja consigue vaciar el cine con su mal aliento.) *Vibe Link (B) (Bob Esponja recuerda que aún le queda algo de Helado Fantasía.) *Cierre de Bob Esponja (Patricio se come lo poco que queda del Helado Fantasía.) *-? (Patricio espanta a todo el mundo en el baño con su mal aliento.) *Shock (c) ("¡He cogido la fealdad!") *Hawaiian Breeze (Bob Esponja descubre a Patricio con una bolsa en la cabeza.) *Shock (p) ("¡Excepto por que me has contagiado la fealdad!") *Seaweed (Bob Esponja huele el mal aliento de Patricio.) *Vibe Link (B) ("Helado Fantasía...") *Hawaiian Link (A) ("Sólo apestamos") *Chief Taravana (Bob Esponja y Patricio destrozan el cine con su mal aliento.) en:Something Smells fr:Mauvaise haleine hu:Valami bűzlik id:Something Smells it:Alito puzzolente nl:Daar zit een luchtje aan pl:Coś tu cuchnie pt-br:Está Cheirando Alguma Coisa ru:Чем-то пахнет zh-tw:臭到不行 Category:Episodios de La Segunda Temporada Category:Episodios